


all your roads lead to home

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthmarks, Did I say Domestic?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Memories, Scars, Sunday mornings, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tobio hummed, fingertip delving into the slightly protruding scar above Shouyou’s hipbone, his rough fingerpad tracing above it with reverence. “I remember this one,’’ Tobio looked up at him, “It’s from our first holidays together.’’Shouyou’s eyes lit up, enthusiastic. “Do you remember? We were still dancing around each other and—’’Sometimes, a home's not a place but a person; Shouyou's known since a long time ago that he's made his home in Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	all your roads lead to home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomtease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomtease/gifts).



> Hello! I'm your Kagehina Exchange gifter!🤩 Firstly, it was an absolute honor to write this piece for you! I LOVED the soft feel of all your prompts, but I chose the one that called me greatly. Hope you like it! I had lots of fun writing this🥰
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Kagehina, so I hope the characterization isn't too skewed👀
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this! 🥰
> 
> **Title is a play for the saying "All roads lead to Rome'', because, well... They're in Italy. Hope it's not too cheesy🙈**

The sun rose, and with it, Shouyou woke up too. He stretched his arms, the last remnants of a yawn stifling in his throat. He felt a warm, reassuring weight over his hips, and a smile took over his face at the arm that was currently bracketed around his waist.

At 26, despite all trials and tribulations—changes and adaptations—Hinata Shouyou was still very much a morning person. There hadn’t been a time in his life he remembered not being one, actually; whenever the sun was up, he was too.

Ever since he was a kid, he was always the first one in his house to wake up in the morning, enthusiasm and excitement for the day to come etched clearly in his face. It wasn’t a force of habit or a sort of intrinsical set he was trained to have, it just was, like the unleashed talent that had been simmering inside of him.

Hinata Shouyou just worked like that, plain and simple.

Everything he remembered pointed out that it had always been like that. Once the sun rose, something magical stirred him awake very early, not a trace of grogginess in him, no matter how tired he was the day before, no matter the time zone, no matter if he had someone next to him.

 _It’s the sun’s pull on the sun_ , Tobio had cryptically said back when Shouyou told him he always got up really early—Shouyou hadn’t understood what he had meant then, but Suga’s widening eyes and Asahi’s blush should’ve been telling enough that something was going on.

(Years later, though, he found out in a very _convenient_ way, that Tobio liked to call him sun. A slip of his tongue that had Shouyou blushing and an explanation that he called him sun because he was _bright_ and light-like. That night, his quiet words delved into ragged breathing and shivers running down his spine as Tobio trailed kisses down his chest and bit into the meat of his thighs. Down and down until Shouyou knew nothing but his scorching touch.)

Most of the days, when he was younger, it was boring to be the only one up when everyone else slept, though. A routine quickly formed where his bottled up pent-up energy and cheerfulness started pouring out of him first thing in the morning, overflowing until finally, his mother rose for the day. 

Then, his passion for volleyball took root in his chest, as much of a routine as waking up early and breathing was.

Although he wasn’t one to loathe changes, through middle school, being alone in the mornings also translated to being alone in his love for volleyball. It felt lonely, to not have someone to share his life-consuming love for volleyball with. Even though he had had some friends willing to help him, no one had ever shared the same burning passion for it as he did; just like he woke up in the morning alone and had to wait for Natsu or his mom to wake up.

And then came Kageyama Tobio in the form of an instant rival, a connection, and a growing partnership that made Shouyou’s world tilt on its axis. Although being a morning person didn’t change for Shouyou, everything else did.

He wasn’t alone anymore; there was someone—a friend, a partner—that shared his passions, someone that kept up with him. Ever since Shouyou met Tobio, having him by his side was as much of a constant as him waking up early in the morning.

Now, as he side-eyed Tobio’s relaxed face as he laid asleep next to him, he realized he couldn’t imagine anything different. Years from the first time they had meant and Shouyou couldn’t think of a different way it could’ve gone. Not having Tobio in his life felt absurd, more so now, where they were in a very established relationship, ever-present in each other’s life. 

No matter if there were oceans in between or they were on different teams, whenever it was off-season, Shouyou came back home to Tobio after longing for it for so long.

As Shouyou shifted, stirring the sleepiness away, he heard the vibrations of a grumble as Tobio’s mouth opened slightly, the hand around his waist tightening and not letting him move. He continued moving, until the grip around his waist unfastened. Shouyou moved close towards Tobio’s face. He looked relaxed, face peaceful, and it made the weight of having been oceans away for quite some time immediately lift.

On this Sunday morning, as he woke up sprawled on his bed and pressed against Tobio’s side, embraced by him, Shouyou felt the times they had been away from each other crumbling to dust as if they had never even happened.

The first time they found each other and Shouyou realized the impact he had in his life, Shouyou wondered where Tobio had been all his life. Now, to have him here, without a sign of planning to leave his side anytime soon, felt overwhelming.

Shouyou hummed, his mouth pulling up into a smile as he hummed, moving closer. A trail of sunlight slipped through the binds directly upon Tobio’s chest.

Following the sun’s spotlight, Shouyou found one of the many hickeys he had left from the night before right above Tobio’s abs, hallowed by sunlit dust flying around them. Years before, the mere thought of marking Tobio like that would’ve made him blush madly and feel embarrassed beyond words, but now? He only felt fondness and love engulfing him. It felt… easy, to be like this, with Tobio.

The intimacy between them was easy; it made sense.

It wasn’t even farfetched, he thought, that, after looking at the softness and comfort Tobio radiated in their bed, he felt like they were entwined beyond their romantic relationship, maybe even beyond this life. He sighed, content, gaze coming back to the home reflected in Tobio’s face.

His unfurrowed brow and slightly parted lips made something inside Shouyou’s heart clench. He stretched his arm towards his face almost absentmindedly, his fingertips tracing the edge of his jaw. With a hun, he continued trailing down, smoothing a finger over the slightly reddened bruises he had carved with his mouth the past night.

Whenever they were playing in their respective teams, they made time to see each other on the weekends. When they played for the National Team, they found time to sneak to the locker rooms when practice was about to start and left on each other reminders of each other’s touches. 

And then, like a long-coming reward, when the first day the off-season arrived, they followed a carefully crafted routine in which they went directly to their home in either Italy, Japan, or Brazil.

This year, they were in Italy.

“Shouyou?’’

Shouyou was taken out of his musings by the rustle of fabric in front of him. He saw Tobio’s eyes opening and stifling a yawn behind his palm.

“Tobio!’’ The smile pulling up his lips was wide. “Morning,’’ Shouyou drawled, staring into ocean eyes.

Tobio grumbled in response, sleep-idled and disheveled; his hair looked _funny_. Shouyou’s heart warmed at the image in front of him, a soft smile pulling up his lips. He was going to make a remark about how much he looked like a cat—somewhere in their house in Rio, their matching teacups with cat doodles tinkled in irony at Shouyou’s thought—but he continued looking down.

His eyes trailed over the bridge of Tobio’s nose, appreciating freckles dusting his skin—Italy’s burning sun’s doing—and his finger absentmindedly stretched to caress the tip of his nose. Soon enough, an arm snaked around him, pulling him out of his musing and into a warm, naked, and _very defined_ chest.

Shouyou sighed, relaxing into the familiarity of it, hands quickly finding their usual place above Tobio’s shoulder blades as he embraced, almost like muscle memory. 

Being the boyfriend of a professional volleyball player had its advantages, thank you very much, and cuddling into a very firm chest was nothing but a silver lining. Shouyou would do his best to bask in it.

Sliding his leg between Tobio’s with a swift movement, his breath came out warm as they ended pressed against each other.

Shouyou leaned and giggled into the expanse of Tobio’s chest once he felt the hairs of their legs brushing against each other in a featherlight touch that would’ve made Shouyou tremble, had he not been so well-acquainted with the sensation of Tobio’s skin against his.

He buried his nose in Tobio’s neck, arms tightly around him. He had the idle thought they fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

As someone that usually traveled a lot for his job, he had quickly learned through the years not to consider just one place home. But here, between Tobio’s arms, after spending a night mapping up each other’s bodies, he thought he could never regret the home he had made out of Tobio, wedged beneath his skin and founded in mutual understanding, promises of pushing each other to fly higher, and of blind trust.

After inhaling the warm and comforting smell of sandalwood—something Shouyou had come to associate with _home_ —he moved back to look at his eyes, his hands moving to grip onto Tobio’s shoulders.

His head tilted to the side and he noticed the sun shining brightly upon Tobio’s features, over the bridge of his nose. Tobio looked and felt warm beneath Shouyou’s hands.

Something about the sun and the languidness he felt beneath his skin reminded Shouyou it was Sunday.

“Morning, Shouyou,” Tobio said, yawning adorably as he spoke. As he opened his mouth and his arms stretched languidly, the sunlight highlighted different parts of his skin.

Unconsciously, his finger jolted towards Tobio’s face and he followed the bridge of his nose with his fingerpads.

Tobio seemed to melt against his touch, nuzzling against Shouyou’s skin.

“It’s Sunday already.” Tobio’s words seemed tinged with something akin to nostalgia.

Sunday meant spending the whole day together, doing whatever they wished to do. But being on the last day of the week, Sunday also meant they were closer to have to play for their respective teams again. Closer to having to be apart from one another. 

Yet, Shouyou smiled, deciding to focus on the day ahead of us.

“I love Sundays with you.” Shouyou shrugged, clear and simple.

“Me too,” Tobio nodded, then said, “What do you want to do? Wanna race? For old times’ sake?’’

Shouyou cackled and shook his head. Without taking his eyes off Tobio, he commented with a hint of finality, “Let’s just stay here. The sun’s too strong now.”

Almost unconsciously, he moved closer, as if pulled by the sunlight upon Tobio’s face. Whenever he stared into Tobio’s blue eyes before getting together, Shouyou saw a glint that reminded him so much like home, his nerves feeling like a live wire. Now, as they were lying next to each other in a home they had made together, he felt like he was being welcomed into the arms of the ocean, soft and alluring just the same.

Shouyou had delved into Rio’s clear and cerulean blue waters, had faced down Argentina’s striking blues, and looked up at the sky for a chance to play more and more through the years, yet he had never seen a shade of blue as stunning and beautiful as the one in Tobio’s eyes.

While Shouyou was lost in the shade of blue, Tobio’s hand traveled to his hip and, without missing a beat, whispered, “It is strong.’’ His words were warm as they fell on Shouyou’s skin. 

Shouyou shifted away, focusing on Tobio’s cheeks to stir the fogginess Tobio’s eyes made him feel. What? Oh, right. Shouyou shook his head. _The sun thing again,_ Shouyou realized. Even after all these years, he wasn’t sure what he meant whenever he made remarks about the sun.

“Bakayama! I don’t get your sun thing with me,’’ Shouyou cooed, then chuckled upon feeling Tobio’s hands trailing upwards to thread through his hair. “I mean… Not that I mind too much right now.’’

Tobio’s mouth pulled into a pout, then he bit his lip. He looked amused as he said, “Well… You are the sun! You just are. It’s not...'' he moved his hand, gesturing around, "that difficult to get.’’

Shouyou snorted. "Sure, sure.''

He leaned and pecked his cheek with a wet kiss, purposely trying to get Tobio riled up. Indeed, Tobio ended up groaning. 

“Let’s just stay like this, though,’’ Shouyou offered, “We can go running later.”

Tobio nodded. “I like that idea.”

Just then, as Shouyou looked at all Kageyama Tobio was, vulnerable, true, and almost bare to his eyes, he shifted slightly and the trail of sunlight upon his face fell into Tobio’s chest. 

A silver scar sat directly under his collarbone. It had been one of Tobio’s first starting games with the Adlers. He was so focused on catching a chance ball, he ran into a camera and some people. He ended up needing a few stitches.

Shouyou kissed the scar as it shone in the sun. 

“Why do you do that?” Tobio grunted. Shouyou shook his head, not understanding. “Why do you always kiss that scar?” 

“The same reasons why you touch mine. Memories I guess?” Shouyou shrugged. He honestly didn’t know why but he and Tobio always made sure to give extra attention to the growing number of scars on their bodies.

“This one is my favorite you know,” Tobio murmured, his voice vibrating through the quietness of the room. His fingers started tracing around Shouyou’s elbow, softly. It made a shiver run down Shouyou’s spine. “I always look at it and I remember you didn’t have it before you left for Brazil.’’

The ghost trail of Tobio’s finger tracing over the rough scar made him let out a quiet hum. Immediately upon feeling slightly lost in the sensation, he shook his head, trying to clear the sudden fogginess away.

Tobio didn’t say anything, but somehow Shouyou could see the question in his eyes. Tobio wanted the story on how he got it?

“I got this one the first week I arrived in Rio. I was new to the sand and took a dive. It hurt like hell.’’ Tobio stopped his mindless caress upon hearing the word ‘hurt’. Shouyou caressed the back of Tobio’s hand with his fingertip and prompted him to continue moving as he added, “Now it’s just a reminder of where I have been.’’

Tobio hummed and nodded, mutual understanding floating in the air without the need to voice it. He continued trailing his finger down to his hip, delving over the slightly protruding scar above Shouyou’s hip bone. His rough finger pad traced slowly over it with something akin to reverence.

Shouyou visibly shivered at the warm touch, at the unspoken words that the tenderness of it meant. Tobio’s head snapped to look into his eyes, a smirk on his lips and a hint of challenge in his gaze.

Slowly, Tobio’s fingerpad moved towards Shouyou’s elbow. He cleared his throat. “I remember this one,’’ his voice was smooth, “from our first holidays together.’’

Shouyou’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm. “You remember that?’’ He shifted slightly on the bed, propping up on an elbow to become eye level with Tobio. He could see the recognition shining on his face. “We were still dancing around each other and **—** ’’

“—and Sugawara-san threw us together in that room,’’ Tobio nodded slightly, finishing the thought. Then, he sighed, the proximity making him puff out warm breath onto his nose. “You were such an oblivious idiot...’’ He hummed, continuing to move his hand lower to grab Shouyou’s hip.

“Hey!’’ Shouyou pouted, lip jutting out slightly. “It isn’t like you were much better! You called me stupid multiple times, how was I supposed to know?”

“Well…’’ Tobio whistled, rolling his eyes. “Was me declaring that being there with you would make you the strongest, not enough?” He tilted his head to the side.

Huffing, Shouyou’s palm found its place in the crevice of Tobio’s elbow. “I thought you didn’t like me at all!’’

Tobio chuckled. “Not a chance in the world.’’ He shrugged. “I lost that one when I saw you fly that first time.’’

Shouyou’s heartbeat stuttered against his chest. He hadn’t known this. The fact Tobio could still surprise him by saying such simple yet true things, that they could still find new things about each other even after all these years—new scars, new unshared memories, even a new hunger each time they found one another after time spent apart. 

Although through their banter, the fact Tobio now felt comfortable enough with him to declare such big things with such finality in such an easy way made his heart flutter and stutter against his ribcage.

A frown suddenly took over Tobio’s face. Shouyou noticed he was looking at his shoulder.

“What?”

“I hadn’t noticed,” he breathed out, pushing his finger in Shouyou’s shoulder, “this.”

Looking down, Shouyou stared at Tobio’s finger on his skin, realizing he was pointing at a birthmark on Shouyou’s shoulder.

His star-shaped birthmark.

“I remember when I first noticed it.’’ He chuckled. “My mom pointed it out and I was super happy because it had the shape of a star.’’ 

“Hmm,” Tobio hummed, fingertip tracing over his mole. He moved downwards, smoothing his finger over the other constellations littering on his skin, making Shouyou’s eyelids flutter in response. The feeling of skin against skin felt good, even though he was already accustomed to it. Shouyou opened his eyes just in time to catch a frown on Tobio’s face as he said, “Why didn’t I notice before?”

“I don’t know.” Shouyou shifted, Tobio’s finger pressing further against his skin, “Maybe because I get freckles easily? Must’ve gone over your head, between all my marks. You’re usually more focused on leaving new marks than on the old ones,” he teased, referring to Tobio’s habit of leaving hickeys upon his skin.

Scoffing, Tobio moved away, hand leaving his skin; Shouyou’s fingers twitched upon not feeling the reassuring weight anymore. “I don’t know… It’s just...” he trailed off, brows furrowing.

“Natsu has one too, actually.’’ Maybe it could help with Tobio’s unsettling upon not having realized Shouyou had a very visible birthmark. “She has it in her arm, though. Same shape. Mom too,’’ Shouyou added once he remembered, “but in the back of her palm.”

“Oh.” Tobio’s mouth opened in an ‘o’. He was obviously upset for missing an important feature. Birthmarks were known to be the ties to your past and your future.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you have some marks I haven’t seen either.’’ He wiggled his eyebrows. “Or even some we could make now.’’ 

“Idiot,’’ he huffed, fighting against the ghost of a laugh in his lips. “As if you didn’t already just left hickeys all over me.’’

“Yeah, yeah,’’ Shouyou rolled his eyes, “Look who’s talking! My bitten thighs were trending on Twitter for like a whole week after our match against each other last year.’’

Tobio shrugged. “I had missed you.’’

“I miss you too.’’ Shouyou’s voice left no room for doubt. “Which is why you now have these!’’ He gestured at Tobio’s chest, littered with his own lovebites.

Rolling his eyes, Tobio said, “Brat.’’ He shifted, pointing at his own leg where a jaded scar laid on his skin. "Remember this one?" 

"Yeah, I see you changing topics…’’ Shouyou smiled softly, then looked more intently at where Tobio pointed, “The one you got because you were so star-struck to see me you tripped over a bench..." 

After a moment of mulling it over, Tobio blinked at him. "... I remember it differently." 

Shouyou scoffed and clicked his tongue. “What about this one, then?”

He didn't try to hide the smirk on his face. He very well knew what it was all about; the first time they saw each other after Shouyou came back from Brazil and he was practicing sets when.

"I tripped over a water cooler... after I saw your serve," Tobio deadpanned. “I face-planted on the middle of the court.’’

“Yes,” he cooed, amusement clear in his tone.

Arching his brow, Tobio said, “You weren’t much better. I remember you when we played our first match in the Adlers… and...”

“And I tripped too…’’ Shouyou sighed. “Well, you looked _good_. And I hadn’t seen you in a lot of time.’’

“My win,’’ Tobio remarked, “that one. I won that.’’

Shouyou huffed, blinking at him. “Not everything’s a—!’’

“—competition?” Tobio taunted, “That’s something a loser would say. And everything’s a competition with you, Shouyou.’’ His words crashed against Shouyou’s neck, nice and warm against his skin. When Shouyou opened his eyes, they had shifted so his chin rested on a mop of dark hair.

Tobio apparently wasn’t done with his wandering hands, though. “And this one.’’ Tobio’s voice got huskier, his hand trailing down to Shouyou’s inner thighs. A shiver went down Shouyou’s spine, his lips parting slightly as he followed Tobio’s wandering finger with his gaze. “I definitely remember this one.’’

“How could you not?’’ Shouyou shifted slightly, his legs opening wider to fit Tobio’s chest against his, quickly pulling his legs to bracket them around his hips. “I mean… That one’s your doing.’’ His words quickly dissolved into a chuckle as Tobio’s mouth fell on his neck, nipping his skin with tenderness.

“Yeah, it’s mine.’’ He nodded eagerly in the crook of Shouyou’s neck, the motion making him laugh.

Shouyou’s giggle got stifled by Tobio’s mouth upon his, lips wet and warm as they moved against his own. Quickly becoming pliant in his hands, Shouyou relaxed into the kiss and they continued kissing in their bed, lips parting languidly, sloppily licking into the other’s mouth.

Underneath Tobio’s warmth and with his mouth kissing the lights out of him, it felt like they stayed there, together, lips moving against each other for what felt like years and for hours. Shouyou basked on the all-encasing yet comfortable knowledge he had made a home in Tobio that would always welcome him eagerly.

When they finally pulled away, Shouyou’s eyes fluttered open—he hadn’t even realized he had closed them—and he looked at Tobio’s face as he opened his eyes, his eyelashes like spiderwebs against rosy cheeks.

As his hands cradled Tobio’s cheeks to pull him closer again and he stared down at Tobio, whose face beamed so brightly and ardent incandescent it was breathtaking, Shouyou couldn’t help but notice his own heart beating wildly and rampant against his ribcage.

He idly thought, _Who’s the pull of the sun now?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written off your marvelous prompt:
>
>> Prompt #1: Lazy Sunday mornings. Hinata and Kageyama have the season off and snuggle up in bed. It’s the night after they’ve had sex, so they sleep in and just enjoy the feeling of each other so close again, after having been far away from each other. They explore each other’s bodies but not in a sexual way this time. Bonus: if they point out birthmarks and scars on each other and share small stories about them.
> 
> Shera, I had an amazing time coming up with this gift! I hope you enjoyed it! <3 And hope you're having an amazing day today :D
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Kagehina, so I hope the characterization wasn't too skewed👀


End file.
